


In Which Dancing Occurs

by EmiA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiA/pseuds/EmiA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which i lazily find an excuse to make Dean and Cas slow dance.... and other.. stuff. ʘ‿ʘ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Cas gets a date

**Author's Note:**

> okay so... ive been obsessed with destiel dancing lately and just pooped out this
> 
> i actually sorta did some monster lore research for this thing i'll explain it at the end
> 
> enjoy <3  
> [for my butt friend emmie cause i wasn't actually gunna write it]

Dean couldn't believe this shit. It was a hunt, just a basic hunt with some supernatural death and questioning a suspicious family. How the hell did he turn up here? 

First off, what did this chick think she was doing? Dean had given her his best smile and flirted as smooth as they come, trying to get some info from the suspicious and, quite frankly, gorgeous woman. She was the victim’s sister, young and rich and with no motive to murder her distant sister, who she hadn't even talked to in years. Not a bitter or angry silence, a mutual separation from the heiress and her family.  Her parents owned a large portion of Lake Michigan and made craploads of money off of shrimping company or something named Encante.  This lady clearly hadn't fallen far from the wealth tree, her house almost qualifying as a castle.  She seemed innocent enough, and albeit the overpriced sunglasses and an obnoxious floppy pink sunhat, she had a warm smile and charming Brazilian accent that just made her seem trustworthy.

But she knew something, Dean could feel it. She had information about the wealthy family, info Dean knew he couldn’t get out of the old stiffs with their butler and fancy ass car collection (which Dean was not at all jealous over at all), and was crucial to the hunt.

So, easy, right? Dean flashes a smile, compliments her eyes, gets the info. Of course, this lady turns out gorgeous AND smart, so it wasn’t that easy.

“I’m too booked for questioning right now, boys,” she had said, surveying the two and a half hunters,”But I’ll be free Friday night if one of you wants to accompany me.”

“Where to?” Dean asked, only mildly annoyed by the lengthening of the case.

“A ball. Well, not really, but one of those formal snooty dances my dad throws. I need a date.”

“Alright, time and place.” Dean had smiled as she took a scrap of paper and wrote something on it.

“Okay then,” she smiled flirtatiously. But then the weird thing happened. The woman’s eyes skirted over Dean and his brightest green eyes and moved their way towards Cas. Cas, and angel-turned-human dork with the trench coat and backward tie.

She smiled big and looked him over, sliding the folded paper into his shirt pocket. Dean felt something flare in his gut he quickly identified as jealousy. But, why?  No like seriously why did Dean care that this stranger picked his friend over Dean to go to some stupid dance? 

Dean didn’t need to look at Sam to know his jerk little brother was smirking at him.

“You free Friday, tall dark and handsome?” she said quietly to Cas.

The sight might of made Dean laugh, if he didn’t have that unsettled feeling. The former angel was standing perfectly still, blue eyes glancing nervously around the room before sputtering, “I-…I believe so…”

“Good.”

And just like that she was walking off into her house, heels echoing off the tile floor as she disappeared around a corner. Sam clapped a hand on Cas’s back before making his way back to the impala.

Castiel turned to Dean with a questioning look, “What just happened?”

Dean pushed down the ridiculous feeling that bubbled within him, “You got a date, buddy.”

~~  
  
Soon they were all in the bunker, books stacked up around them, researching like madmen. Sam was absorbed in some lore on special werewolves or something, feverishly scanning each page. Dean had just finished another useless book and sat back in his chair, noticing Cas sitting across from him, scowling.

“What’s up, Cas?”

He seemed to think for a moment, “How does one.. Dance. With a partner, I mean.”

Silence.

“Oh shit,” the mumble came from Sam, who apparently had broke his concentration to hear what’s up.

“Oh shit,” the younger Winchester repeated, running his hand over his face and smiling.

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked.

“Well, one of us here is gunna have to teach him, unless you wanna drive him to a dance studio in town,” he was grinning, but Dean didn’t know quite why.

“Then you teach him, if you thinks it’s so funny.”

“Dude, he going with a girl, a _short_ girl.  Need I elaborate?”

Dean saw his point, and it was only then that the panic settled in.

“Wait,” he sat up in his chair, “You mean I…”

His gaze transferred from his brother to Cas, who through the whole thing had sat there silently, analyzing the situation.

“Son of a bitch.”


	2. In which Dean has a gay crisis

"You. Out." Dean practically shoved his brother out of the room, ignoring his soft laughter and slight struggle. He slammed the door in his face, savoring the look of disappointment on Sam’s face at missing the spectacle.

Dean took a breath and turned back to the only other person in the room, Cas.

The former angel looked slightly uncomfortable in the empty room, almost as uncomfortable as Dean felt. I mean, teaching your best friend how to dance? Lame. Having to be the chick in the exchange? Lamer.

“Alright Cas,” he felt uneasy under his friends expectant gaze, “So, um, first we gotta cover this whole nervous as hell around women thing, cause you’re going to have to flirt the info out of the gal, and she knows we want it.”

Castiel nodded his understanding.

“Kay… Well she already likes you, I-I guess.” Why the hell was he sputtering? “So just, ah, relax a little bit.”

When he looked at Cas expectantly and nothing happened, Dean sighed and walked over to him.

Pressing down lightly on his shoulders, he said, “Loosen up. Relax.”

He nodded when Cas let his shoulders sag slightly, adopting a more casual appearance. Dean looked him over once, only marveling for a short moment at how different he looks when he doesn’t stand rigid. When blue eyes latch back onto his, he scours his brain for the next thing he was going to say.

Oh yeah something about conversation.

“Talk to her, too. But not too much.”

Castiel looked slightly worried, “How much is too much?”

Dean laughed, “Ain’t that the question.”

He expected the eye squint, but rolled his eyes nevertheless, “Nevermind. Just, listen, and engage more conversation, got it?”

A nod.

“Alright I don’t think I have enough time to teach you the art of flirting, so… Let’s get on with it.”

Dean stood their like an idiot, waiting for something to happen when he knew nothing would.

“Right, ah, okay. So, formal dancing. What the guy does is, put his hands on her hip, like here.” He demonstrates on himself. “But this is girly enough so let’s not get handsy and just go with the torso, alright?”

If Dean didn’t know any better, he’d say Castiel was blushing. Which didn’t help this situation at all. He decided just to hurry and get this over with.

“And the other hands meet out at the side. As for the feet, I’m hoping I don’t need to teach beyond the one-two-three thing I was taught…”

Silence. Dean didn’t want to say what he was about to say. Which, he then realized, was stupid. What’s wrong with him? This is for a case. It’s his friend Cas, who he’d known for years. He needed to stop having a gay crisis and get on with it.

Cas saved him anyway, “Should we try?”

“Yeah,” Dean breathed, aiming for nonchalant and probably hitting nervous as hell.

Cas hesitantly reached out and placed his hand on Deans side, queueing Dean to do the same with him. The angel placed a hand in the air shyly and, okay, by this point his cheeks were a bright shade of pink. And Dean suspected he wasn’t doing much better. The space between them shrank substantially as Dean stepped forward to place his hand in Cas’s. The other mans hands were callused, but smooth and warm. _Nice_ , Dean decided. _Wait what no focus._

Dean clearly his throat too loudly, “Okay. Now with the feet, you’re going to lead, as in, tell me where to go. But with your body. Um… I guess I’ll lead first to show you.”

Dean noted Castiel was purposely avoiding his eyes, and worried maybe he was regretting ever asking about dancing. He took a breath and took a chance.

He took one step back, lightly pushing Castiel’s side towards him. The former angel stumbled forward ungracefully and Dean stifled a laughed.

“Um step along with my foot. So if I step back with my left, step forward with your right.”

Castiel nodded like he had been explained the answer to a riddle.

“Lets try again.”

Dean stepped back again, and this time Castiel followed without much difficulty, albeit a little hesitantly.

“Okay, that’s One. Now, two-three,” he moved his feet along with the words, noting Castiel’s intense concentration on their shoes. “And just stay with my feet the way you did before. And now the One will be with my right foot.”

Castiel didn’t say anything, and Dean took it as a queue to step again.

“One-two-three,” he uttered as the moved, hoping to help him understand.

He stepped back, again. And again. And on for a while, turning them slightly every now and then so they remained in relatively the same area. Cas did well, following only half a beat behind, focusing hard and pulling an endearing grin out of Dean. Their closeness was lessened by the fact they were both intently focusing on their feet, but Dean could still feel the blood rushing to his ears.

At one point he decided Cas was getting the hang of it and tested him by stepping forward instead. The former angel raised his eyebrows at the sudden change in their routine, but stepped his foot back out of Deans way nevertheless. When Dean brought his other foot forward, Cas stepped back, successfully completing the two and three. He grinned triumphantly and Dean couldn’t hold back a quiet laugh. 

Castiel glanced up at him, shy humor evident in his eyes. Dean grinned.

“Good, now let’s try both mixed together.”

They moved slowly across the room they had cleared for the lesson. Cas stumbled a few times when Dean would switch directions, but ultimately got the gist of the physical queues Dean gave him. Dean would never admit it, but he spent most of the time watching Castiel, finding his intent concentration and little victories strangely adorable. Which was totally straight okay, platonic friendship here obviously.

Deciding the constant staring at his shoes, while incredibly cute, was not going to go well at the actual dance.

“Try not looking at your feet.”

Cas glanced at him like he was insane before submitting and staring instead at Dean’s shoulder, clearly trying to concentrate on his leading. Attempting to makes his light pushes more notable, Dean led them in circles again.

It took longer this time for Cas to catch on. He stepped on Dean’s feet dozes of times, accompanied each time by a frustrated apology and a comforting ‘its okay’. He’d get one right every now and then, smiling before screwing up and scowling.

Suddenly Cas stayed in time with Dean for five sequences. The dark haired man looked up at Dean and smiled, a genuine smile that made his eyes crinkle in the corner. Dean practically froze at the sight, barely finishing the two-three before stopping completely. They were close again, impossible close. Their joined hands had drifted towards their bodies sometime earlier in the lesson, their chests almost touching. Dean was staring. No, like deer in the headlights staring, at Cas. He knew his mouth was open and he should be saying something along the lines of ‘good job’ but he just stood their and stared. 

Castiel’s wide smile faded into a content grin as he noted Dean’s stillness. He tilted his head in his signature Cas way, and Dean felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him. Which then lead to holy crap abort abort. 

Dean took a big step back, releasing Cas and putting a good three feet between them. Ignoring the chill he felt at the loss of contact, he hurried to find a way to not sound like a jerk having a gay crisis with his best friend, which was exactly what was happening.

“Um.. Ah.. Good job,” oh there it is, “Um… We’ll try again tomorrow I guess. I mean, we got three days and we have to research and sleep and eat and um,” he knew he was rambling, but all he could physically do to end the torture was to continue making his way to the door. He technically ran into the door, but he reached it nevertheless.

“So, yeah, I’m going to grab some shut eye…” He maneuvered open the door, feeling awful as he saw the hurt and confused look on Cas’s face as he remained where they had just stood.

“Goodnight Cas,” is the last thing he said before closing the door behind him and hightailing it to his room.

He collapsed on his bed and covered his face.

“Son of a bitch.”


	3. In which Dean is gay with minimal crisis

The next day was… awkward. To say the least. Dean tried his best to avoid Cas, but his luck started out plain bad the next day, when he practically ran into the angel in the kitchen.

“Oh, shit! Damn it, sorry man I-“

“No, sorry my fault I should have been-“

“-didn’t mean to."

“-watching where I was going.”

“I’m really sorry, Cas.”

The pair froze at the last sentence. Okay, there way more sincerity than what was required for a minor coffee spill in that apology. Dean hoped Cas realized he meant for yesterday, too, so he wouldn’t have to actually bring it up.

The former angel blinked at him once and seemed to comprehend his double meaning.

“Its okay, Dean,” he said quietly.

A somewhat uncomfortable silence filled the kitchen, but then Sam came barreling into the room in all his moose glory, sporting a sweat drenched T-shirt and running shorts.  
“Mornin,” he greeted the pair. He walked to the sink with a smile, “How did dancing lessons go last night?”

“Fine,” they both said just a tad too fast.

Sam gave them a confused glance as he chugged down a glass of water.

“Right… So, you ready to sweep this girl off her feet, Cas?”

Shit, Dean thought. Castiel hadn’t even tried leading once. Dean had hoped to avoid his promise of a lesson today and give Cas the okay on his formal dancing.  
“Not quite yet,” Dean answered for him, avoiding Cas’s eyes as they landed on him.

“Okay, well can I watch today then?”

“No, bitch.”

“Fine, jerk.”

And with that, Sam moosed his way out of the kitchen, his heavy footsteps stomping down the hall towards his room.

~~

Dean tried to look busy the majority of the day, delaying the inevitable, but soon it was getting late and Dean just had to suck it up and get on with it.

He got up from the library and made his way to stand in the dining room doorway, where Cas was munching on a pb&j. The dark haired man looked up at him questioningly.

“You wanna try that dancing thing again?” Dean licked his lips, dreading his friends response.

“Yeah,” Dean thanked god that he sounded nonchalant about the whole thing. Maybe they can pretend it just never happened ever.

They made their way to the empty room silently. Once inside, Dean awkwardly turned to his friend, arms stiffly at his side for some reason.

Cas didn’t seem to be nearly as nervous as Dean. The former angel simply stuck one hand out and one sideways and gave Dean an expectant smile.

“Right.”

Dean stepped forward and took Cas’s hand, winding his other around his side.

Dean was surprised at how comfortable he felt suddenly. Cas was warm, and close, and Dean thought he would be uncomfortable or awkward, but he just felt nice. He could hear Cas’s steady breathing and forgot for a moment that he was supposed to be instructing. 

“Right, okay, so.. Do you want to try leading? Just do what I did yesterday, use your body to tell me where to go.”

“Okay,” his voice was level and determined.

He took a step back and Dean followed. The hunters leading was a lot better than his following because… Well he’d never done it before. He stepped on Cas’s foot on the next One.

“Shit, sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

They tried for a while longer, but if Cas’s following was bad, his leading was down right terrible. He moved almost like a robot, hesitating like he couldn’t chose which direction to step, and staring at his feet even though he was choosing where they moved.

Eventually Dean just stopped them.

“You, ah, want me to show you again?”

Cas nodded guiltily.

Dean moved more confidently, Cas following almost perfectly. Maybe Dean was a better teacher than he thought.

Cas kept his gaze somewhere behind Dean, with their feet in his perifial vision, but at one point glanced up into Dean’s eyes.

First off, being caught staring was bad enough, but Dean wasn’t sure how he was going to get through this if Cas decided to look at him the whole time.  
Their eye contact didn’t break, though, and Dean found them still moving in sync. Even when Dean moved forward, Cas’s feet moved automatically while his eyes remained on Dean’s.

The hunter quickly discovered he quite liked Castiel’s eyes. They were blue and comforting and intense and soft all at the same time and Dean wondered if maybe some of his grace is living on in his irises even after it left his body.

Time passed. Dean doesn’t know how long and to be quite honest does not give a single shit. They moved together perfectly, which was strange because Cas had literally just learned to dance yesterday, but Dean doesn’t dwell on it.

He was perfectly aware of how close they were, but only gave it significance when he could smell the faint scent of cheap shampoo and peanut butter. A strange combination, but just so human and just so Cas that Dean didn’t care.

Their steps became smaller and slower, the already small distance between them dwindling until all Dean can see is blue and he’s not complaining one bit.  
And there was that feeling again, the desire to just give up the dancing and lose himself in Cas’s lips.

So he did.

He barely even has to lean in to do it, and Castiel doing the same shortens the space even more.

Its when their lips meet when the dancing stops. Dean released Cas’s hand to instead run his fingers over the other man’s jaw, kissing him again. Cas sighs into the contact, placing his hand on the back of Deans neck and pulling him closer.

The hunters arm moves to Cas’s back, pulling their chests together. Castiel is warm and tastes like pb&j, his fingers feeling amazing in Dean’s hair.  Dean runs his thumb over Cas’s cheek as he pulls away, opening his eyes just in time to see Cas’s flutter open.  He felt happy for a moment, so ridiculously happy he grinned like an idiot. Cas did the same.

“So can we make dancing a regular thing?” the angel asked. Dean laughed.

“Hell yes.”

He leans down to kiss him again, just in time for señor cock block (aka Sam) to open the door and barge into the room loudly, staring at a book.

“Guys! I think I know what’s up! The whole family, they’re all Encan.. tado! Guess you don’t have to go to that-“

His jaw falls open and stays there as he looks up and sees the pair with their arms still around each other, eyes wide, staring at him.

“Um….”

It happened fast, so fast Dean didn’t have time to lunge out and grab the phone Sam had begun pulling it from his pocket.  Dean’s mouth was just opening in a shout when a fake camera sound rang from Sam’s cell.  The younger Winchester yelped with glee and started towards the door, Dean quick on his heels, basically tripping his way out of the room.  The hunter gave up at the doorway, scowling as his brother made it down the hallway, laughing his ass off.

“I NEEDED PHOTO EVIDENCE OR KEVIN WOULD NEVER BELIEVE ME!”

Dean glared after his jerk brother for a moment, choosing some key words to silently yell at him, before turning around. 

Cas stood in the middle of the room, hands covering an obviously completely red face.  When Dean breathed a laugh he opened some fingers to look at him, grinning.

“Son of a bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cant decide who said the last 'son of a bitch' either way its fucking adorable come on.
> 
> ANYWAY  
> okay so if youre at all interested: the monster is Encantado and you kind find a basic summary of it here: http://listverse.com/2009/10/26/10-mythological-creatures-and-shapeshifters/  
> (Its number four)
> 
> see if you can make any connections to the fic, hmmm? HMMM?!?! guess and you get my first born.
> 
> anyway thanks for reading i love you more than you imagine (especially you)
> 
> [feedback makes me a dolphin in Encante <3]


End file.
